


Chibi Mcshep - 2009-01-31 - For Bead's "What Goes Around"

by chkc



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bella-verse, Chibi, Community: casa_mcshep, Fanart, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-18
Updated: 2010-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-12 00:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chkc/pseuds/chkc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a toddler only eats circular shapes, it's a good time to talk about geometry. Inspired by Bead's "What Goes Around".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chibi Mcshep - 2009-01-31 - For Bead's "What Goes Around"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bead/gifts).
  * Inspired by [What Goes Around](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/1513) by Bead. 




End file.
